Vidia: Lost Cause?
by bjpboy8008
Summary: A dramatic and heart-wrenching take on what happened when Vidia plucked feathers from Mother Dove to make her faster, and a basic idea of what my next story will be. If you love Vidia, you may like this story!


**This little one-shot is basically a quick preview of a story I'm planning on writing sometime in the near future. It's going to be my take on the origin of Vidia and why she is the way she is. I've always considered Vidia to be a very deep character, though none of the movies or books seem to capatalize on that. Well, they're aimed at kids I guess, so they wouldn't need to bother with adding to much depth to her since kids probably wouldn't care. I've read a few stories on here that gave their own take on how Vidia became such a nasty fairy. They were all really good, and I figured I'd give it a shot. My take, I can garuntee you, will be much darker, tragic, and probably downright depressing. But that's how I like my stories sometimes, and hopefully some of you will too. For now though, this is just a little taste of what's to come, even though it actually takes place long after the events of the story I'm planning on writing. It's based on something that happened in the books (I don't know if it was actually depicted or just reffered to, I never read any of the books so I wouldn't know) and this intro has gone on way longer than it should've. So, here it is!**

Vidia leaned against the side of the tree trunk and pressed her fingers to her forehead. She remained that way for what felt like hours to her, seriously pondering what she was about to do, wondering if she could really go through with it.

She had just reached the top of the hawthorn tree at the edge of Pixie Hollow, which she had walked to and climbed instead of flown to. She hadn't bothered with pixie dust refills that day. She felt that, considering what she was about to do, she would rather not be seen by anybody that whole day. It had been an exhausting climb, physically and mentally painful, and on more than one occassion, she seriously considered turning back. But now she had made it, and now, after that tremendous effort, there was no way she could turn back until she had done what she came here to do.

Still, she needed all the time she could before she was ready to attempt this. She needed to really think about what she was doing. Was it worth it? Would it really make everything better again? Would it really help her forget the terrors of her past? _Would it really make everything... better again? _Vidia mulled that particular thought over quite a bit. After all, were things really any good for her to begin with?

Vidia brought her hand down and opened her eyes. The way was clear ahead of her. There were no other fairies anywhere around. They were all far below her, going about there usual business. That sweet, sweet reward she so desperately craved was just ahead of her, completely ungaurded. Now, she just had to will herself to go through with taking it. She paced back and forth for a few minutes, mulling those thoughts that were currently plauging her over and over again in her head.

This was her big chance. Her chance to finally become the fastest flying fairy who ever existed. She had bragged that constantly, though she could never be one hundred percent certain that it was a fact. She knew she was darn fast as she was, but she always felt she could be faster. She wondered constantly if there was a way to make her faster, faster than anything that had ever existed.

Then, one day, she had learned something from a book she had checked out on the history of Pixie Hollow (a book which contained info about past events that she had been involved in and she had to skip over at the risk of having nightmares.) A book which gave her the answer to her perogative. She learned the way in which pixie dust is supplied for the fairies of Pixie Hollow. It was grinded down from the molted feathers that had once belonged to Neverlands most powerful being: Mother Dove.

Mother Dove was, without question, the most important being in all of Neverland. It was because of her that no one aged while on the island. And it was because of her that fairies had the ability to do their magic and sustain their lifestyles. You would think that such an important figure would require copious amounts of security and gaurding, but the truth was, being overly protective of her was not necessary since there wasn't a rationally thinking being in all of Neverland who would dare try and harm her. Everyone, everylast sentient being on that island _needed _her in order to remain at their current age. Not even Captain Hook and his pirates would attempt anything sinsiter with her. As for some of the more beastial creatures of Neverland, such as hawks and other predetors, those weren't much of a worry either since Mother Doves nest was well hidden with her hawthorne tree, and she never left that place.

Vidia had read about the process that was involved in turning Mother Doves molted feathers into pixie dust. She was pleased to find out that it wasn't complicated at all. It was just a simple matter of grinding them them down as far as they could go until they literally became dust. It could be accomplished with tools as simple as a rock and a hard surface, though it would take much longer that way than it would using grinding gears and such. Still, for Vidia, any way was better than no way at all. All she wanted was a way to get pixie dust without having to line up for it at the well everyday, which was something that hassled her greatly.

Unfortunately, there was a bit of a flaw in her little plan. Mother Dove only molted once a year during a specific time, and currently, it wasn't her time. In face, it wouldn't be molting time for a good, long while. Vidia had absolutely no desire to wait that long to get her own personal pixie dust. She felt she couldn't stomach one more day of having to go to that well and show her face to the fairiy public again. Needless to say, that fact had pretty much crushed her.

But then, when she had buried her head in the book in disgust, she noticed another paragraph, one that explained why why it had to be molted feathers that they used instead of feathers taken directly from her body. Apparently, her body was really what contained the magic that gave the fairies their abilities, and when she molted, some of that magic stuck to her feathers. Not a lot, but some. Enough to keep the fairies sustained. The reason why the fairies didn't just take the feathers directly from her body -besides the obvious reason that it would be degrading to the creature they so desperately relyed on- was because the magic contained within Mother Dove was quite possibly the most powerful in all of Neverland, more powerful than any fairy, even Queen Clarion could begin to fathom. That kind of magic was held within her fresh, new feathers, and it remaind there until she shed them, and some of it disapperated.

This was magic so powerful that Mother Dove herself refused to take full advantage of it. She had strongly believed that magic that strong would cause more harm than good. Something that powerful could easily corrupt any fairy who had possession of it and lead them down a path of destruction. The positive aspects of having that kind of power would only be short term. In the long run, it could come to destroy anyone who used it too gratuitously. But the thing that suddenly sent chills into Vidias heart was the result of what that kind of magic would do to a fairy in terms of their talent. Basically, it would take the abilities they already had and enhance them, give them more skill. A Tinker talent would become more proficient with tools, Light talents would shine brighter, and so on.

It was then that Vidia realized: if she could get a hold of some fresh feathers from Mother Dove and grind them into dust for herself, she could become even faster than she currently was. In fact, she could very well become the fastest flying Fast-Flyer who ever existed. Finally after all those years of bragging about being the fastest, she would finally be able to back it up. For a brief moment she wondered why no other fairies seemed to know about this. Then she remembered that the particular book she had was one of the restricted copies, the kind that only Clarion and high ranking ministry members had access to. Vidia was always one for breaking the rules.

It was several weeks ago that Vidia first found out about that information. There were a couple of reasons why it took her so long to actually go through with it. For one thing, Vidia knew that Mother Dove was more than just the magical being that all of Neverland relied on to her fellow fairies. For most, Mother Dove was _sacred_. Some fairies even seemed to straight up worship her. If anyone found out that she would do something like that to their beloved Goddess, she could very well end up being banished for life from Pixie Hollow. She knew Mother Dove wasn't guarded, but she also knew that sometimes fairies went to her for guidence, or sometimes just to meditate or bask in her goodness. There was no schedule for when a fairy could approach Mother Dove, so Vidia knew she would just have to leave it up to luck when she decided to go her. Just hope she could catch her alone.

Another reason was that Vidia, herself, wondered if having that kind of power would be good for her. The book had been very specific in stating the dangers of too much power, and Vidia seriously wondered if even _she_ could manage it. In the end, though, she assured herself that she simply wouldn't allow herself to be overcome by it. She always believed she had a strong will, though sometimes reminders of her past made her realize that she wasn't always as strong as she believed. After all, she wasn't strong enough to save the one she loved. The only one who ever truly seemed to care about her, and she had let him die...

Then, there was the reason that bothered her the most. The reason that even to this moment, with her prize just a few feet in front of her, still continued to plauge her. Would this really make everything better? Would being the fastest fairy of all time help her forget the horrors of her past? Would it make up for the horrible acts she, herself, committed? It didn't help that she knew she was about to commit another atrocious act in defiling the most sacred being of Neverland.

She had been telling herself all that day, during her walking journey to the hawthorne tree, during her climbing of the tree, that she _deserved_ this. After what she had been through, after what she had had to live with for hundreds of years, she _deserved_ something that would make her feel better. And as for this "Mother Dove," this so called "being of pure goodness," she had a few thing she wanted to say to her, and they weren't going to be particularily nice words. After all, what kind of "being of pure goodness" would allow the kinds of things that had happened to happen in the first place? How could she have just sat there, comfortable in her nest, while hundreds of thousands of fairies suffered and died before her? These questions and more were what Vidia wanted to ask that bird as she plucked the feathers from her body, one by one.

So now, there she stood. A purple leather bag under one arm hor holding the feathers. Before, sitting silently in her nest with her eyes closed, was Mother Dove. Vidia had lucked out; There were no fairies around for miles. It was just her and the bird. Vidia sucked in a deep breath and approached her. The air around her seemed thicker, more dense. It was as if she could literally feel the power that was generating from the doves body. It practically made her salivate. She wanted it _so badly. _The only thing that deflated her a bit was the fact that Mother Dove was asleep. She had really wanted her to be awake as she did this. She really wanted a chance to humiliate her. Plus, It would be a lot harder trying to do this if she were sleeping. One pluck of her feathers could easily awaken her and cause her to panic, possibly unleashing some of that incredible power in a really harmful way.

But as she got closer, she had an odd feeling that Mother Dove wasn't really sleeping, even though her eyes were closed. It almost seemed as if she were meditating, and was still fully aware of the enviornment around her. Vidia moved as quietly as possible. She felt almost no need to turn back. It was almost as if she were drawn to the powerful bird. Then, just as she was right up in front of her, Mother Doves eyes quickly flickered open and she gazed directly down at Vidia. It was almost as if she had sensed her coming and opened her eyes at just the right moment.

Vidia was frozen in fear. She had never met Mother Dove before; she had no idea what she would do. Would she use her power in self-defense? What kind of hell could this bird unleash if she wanted to? But Vidia also found that she couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful white bird. The doves eyes, in spite of being two black dots, projected so much warmth and emotion, and Vidia simply couldn't stop staring into them. After a few moments, Mother Doves beak formed into what was unmistakably a warm smile. In spite of being a bird, the expressions she projected were as close to fairy or human as one could get.

"Good afternoon, young one!" Mother dove greeted cheerfully. "It's so good to see you!"

Her voice was soft and warm, almost entrancing. But Vidia quickly shook it aside and glowered at her. She had some nerve calling her "young one" considering Vidia was hundreds of years old. Still, she assumed that compared to Mother Dove, everyone was young. It took her a few moments, but Vidia eventually found her voice.

"Are we alone?" She asked.

Mother Dove let out a soft coo, then answered.

"Why, yes, I do believe we are. That nice young animal talent who comes to keep me company from time to time just left not long ago."

Her voice was as calmand cheerful as ever. But Vidia would not be taken by it. She slumped the bag of her shoulder and held if out in front of her. She let out a long hard sigh.

"Okay, then," She said. "I need something from you."

Mother Dove just continued to look at her, piercing her with those powerful black eyes. Vidia looked into them again, and it wasn't confusion or fear she sensed, but understanding. It was as if she knew what was coming. It had been strongly believed by the fairies that Mother Dove knew all and saw all, at least on Neverland. Vidia had always thought that sounded like a bunch of crap. If she had been able to see all, why would she have sat there and done nothing while the fairies who so desperately needed her died by the thousands long ago? But now, she was starting to believe it.

"You already know why I'm here, don't you?" Vidia asked apprehensively.

Mother Dove cooed again.

"I believe I have a pretty good idea, Vidia." She said, the warm smile still on her face.

Now Vidia was certain those stories were true. She had never visited Mother Dove before, and yet she knew her name. It freaked Vidia out a bit. It was like she was being watched her whole life. Still, she felt the need to ask a stupid question, one she already knew the answer to.

"How do you know my name?"

Mother Doves smile faded a bit and she leaned in a bit closer to Vidia.

"I know all the fairies of Pixie Hollow by name, even the ones who have never seen me." She said gently. "I have watched over you all your life, Vidia, as I do with all of Neverlands inhabitents. From the moment you first arrived to this moment right now, I have been with you. I know all your likes and dislikes, I know every ache and pain in your body, and yes, I know what you are going to do here today." She paused for a moment and closed her eyes. The she said in almost a whisper "And it is something I cannot approve of."

Vidia was briefly mezmerized by what she had just heard. Someone _was _watching her all her life, and it greatly disturbed her. This all-powerful being had seen every atrocity she had committed during that horrible time when she had first arrived in a war-torn Pixie Hollow. Yet strangely, Mother Dove didn't seem to be angry with her, or repulsed by her as most fairies were. At first this relaxed her, but that feeling slowly subsided, making way for a feeling of rage and anger. She quickly remembered why she was there.

"Well, guess what, bird?" She said nastily. "I don't need your approval to do this. It took hours for me to get here, and I'm not leaving 'til I get what I came here for. I'll try to make it quick if that's any comfort to you."

Vidia waited for a moment after saying that. She was anxious to see how Mother Dove would react. She half expected her to try and fend her off, maybe call for nearby fairies to come to her aid. Instead, she just sat there in her soft, downey nest, making no movement at all. Her eyes were closed and her head was bowed. Her cheerfulness had seemd to evaporate completely, and Vidia could sense it.

After waiting a few minutes and realizing that Mother Dove was going to do nothing to stop her, Vidia slowly made her way around to the side of her. She placed her hands on Mother Doves folded up wing. Her body was so comfortably warm that Vidia felt she could almost fall asleep against it. It expanded and shrunk with each breath she took.

Vidia felt around on her wing for a good feather. Eventually she got her hands around a decent one. She gripped it tightly and prepared to pull it out. She hesitated for a few moments, worried that Mother Dove might finally have some reaction once it was pulled out. She took one more look at her and saw that she still hadn't moved an inch. Taking a deep breath, Vidia tightened her grip and counted to three in her head.

_'One... two... three...'_

She pulled as hard as she could and the feather slid right out. Vidia quickly backed up a bit from Mother Dove. To her surprise and relief, Mother Dove hadn't budged an inch. She hadn't even seemed to flinch when the feather was plucked. Vidia placed the feather in the bag and stepped up to her again. Twenty feathers seemed like a good amount to begin with. She supposed if she needed more, she could come back anytime, and Mother Dove sure as hell wouldn't try and stop her. She reached her hands around another feather, and this time she plucked quicker and with more confidence. Once again, Mother Dove didn't make any movement. She didn't seem the least bit affect by what was happening to her.

Vidia plucked another feather, then another, feeling braver and more relaxed with each feather she pulled. She wouldn't lose any sleep over this at all, and that was a very comforting though. She had enough nightmares as it was. It was when she got to the tenth feather thta Mother Doves soft whisper reached her ears and caused her to jump a bit.

"This is not the way, Vidia. Being more powerful will atone for horrible acts you have committed."

Vidias heart was pounding wildly in her chest for a moment there. When she managed to calm down a bit, she shot Mother Dove a nasty look.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." She spat.

She turned back to Mother Doves wing and plucked another feather. She had plucked five more when Mother Dove spoke again.

"I know how horrible your life as been, Vidia. I have watched you suffer greatly everyday. You have endured more pain and misery than most fairies can even begin to fathom. And I know that most of Pixie Hollow has judged you very harshly for what you've done. But I want you to know that I do not judge you in the way they do. No matter what they think about you, or what you may think about yourself, I do not believe you are a bad person. Being the fastest won't change what I think about you, nor will it change the opinions of others."

Vidia had paused for a moment after hearing that, but she quickly shook what she said off. She had a gut feeling that Mother Dove was mocking her, and that filled her with rage. She grabbed another feather very hard this time and practically ripped it out of her. This time, Mother Dove let out a small coo. Vidia grabbed three more feathers in that exact same fashion, though Mother Dove was silent for those three.

Finally Vidia had arrived at the last one, and by this point she was so filled with rage and sorrow that she wanted to really make it hurt Mother Dove. She walked around to her backside and noticed her tail-feathers. Vidia felt that this would easily be the most painfull and degrading pluck, and she wanted to savor it. She grabbed it firmly in her hand and gave it a couple of taunting tugs. Then, she got ready to pull as hard as she could. But at that moment...

"Vidia," Mother Dove cooed. "No matter what you may believe, I do not hate you. You are my child, along with all of Neverlands creatures, and I love you."

And on that last statement, Vidia roared in anger and ripped the feather from Mother Doves tail with all her might. If mother Dove had made any noise or shown any indication that she was in pain, Vidia had not heard over the sound of her primal scream. She stuffed the feather in the bag and stomped over to the front of Mother Dove and looked her right in the eyes.

"OH, YOU LOVE ME, HUH? I'M ONE OF YOUR CHILDREN, AM I?" She roared. "WELL THEN LET ME ASK YOU A QUESTION, OH EXHALTED ONE! IF YOU LOVE US ALL SO MUCH, THEN WHY DO LET THESE HORRIBLE THINGS HAPPEN? WHY DID YOU JUST SIT BACK AND ALLOW THOUSANDS OF FAIRIES TO DIE UNDER THE RULE OF THAT EVIL QUEEN? WHY DID YOU LET ME COMMIT ALL THOSE HORRIBLE ACTS DURING THAT TIME? YOU COULD'VE STOPPED IT IN AN INSTANT! YOU COULD'VE FIXED MY LIFE JUST LIKE THAT! I KNOW YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DO IT! BUT YOU'D RATHER SIT ON YOUR THROAN HERE AND WATCH US ALL BE MISERABLE! WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?"

Vidia had turned bright red and was breathing heavily at the end of that. Mother Dove had not flinched once, or shown the slightest sign of anger at her. She continued to look Vidia directly in the eyes, then slowly and calmly began to speak.

"Free will is not mine to interfere with. If I had used my powers to stop that conflict so long ago, it would have caused irreperable damage, and Pixie Hollow would've been worse off than it was. It hurt me more than you can begin to imagine to see my dear, sweet children suffer like that, and if there had been another way I would've done anything I could to stop it. But I dared not used the full extent of my power. Power can be a terrible thing, it can corrupt even the most decent, good person and turn them into something horrible. And I'm afraid that if you take advantage of those feathers you plucked from me, you will discover that the hard way."

Vidia was suddenly deeply struck by those words. She suddenly felt very afraid of what was in the bag around her arm. She looked at Mother Dove and a single tear fell from her eye.

"Then why didn't you stop me?" She asked in a whimpering voice.

"Because you need to learn for yourself, it's the only way what I have said will truly stick." Mother Dove said. She paused for a moment and leaned in closer to Vidia, her face was mere inches from her own. "But know this Vidia: what I said earlier is the absolute truth. I do not believe for a second that you are a bad person. You are a sad and tortured person who has done bad things and has had bad things happen to her. But I know there is good in you, and I believe with every ounce of my heart and soul that that good will shine through in time. And that belief will never die, and niether will my love for you."

And suddenly Vidia was transfixed by the black eyes before hers. She had never felt so much love projected by simply a look such as this. She couldn't tear away, nor did she want to. It was the most beautiful thing she had felt sice she last looked into the eyes of her lover so long ago. Until this point she had believed that he was the only one who had ever loved her. But now, she was feeling those old feeling of love again, this time coming from this beautiful white bird. It felt like hours had passed before she was finally able to turn away. She headed for the edge of the brach she was on and prepared for the long climb down. But as she prepared herself, she heard Mother Dove again over her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Vidia." She said. "In spite of everything, I'm glad you came to me today. I hope to see you again soon, hopefully for a more joyous occasion."

Vidia glanced back over her shoulder and saw that Mother Dove was again smiling at her. Vidia wanted desperately to smile back, but found that she simply couldn't. Her depressed state of mind simply wouldn't allow it. She turned away and started down the tree...

Hours later, she was back at home. It was now full dark outside. The feathers she had plucked from Mother Dove still remained i the purple bag, which sat in the corner of her house. Vidia was hunched in another corner. She had been there since she got back. Tears poured down her cheeks and she sobbed quietly. But these were not tears of pain and sorrow, as she had so often cried before. These were tear of absolute joy. Joy at the fact that there was someone else out there who cared for her, who did not hate her, who saw something in her that she herself didn't see: goodness. It had been so many years since she had felt loved like this, and man, it was a good feeling.

**There ya go. Hope that peaked your interest for the story I'm planning on. I've still got another on I'm trying to finish at the moment, but hopefully I'll be done with that one soon and reafy to start my new one. Let me know what you thought of this, anomymous reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading, and keep an eye out for my next one!**


End file.
